


Dreamnoblade Oneshots + Requests

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hue's Works, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Me writing oneshots when you give me requests
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Requests ^^

**Author's Note:**

> okay so for the soulmate work, you may have noticed ive deleted it and thats because i wasnt satisfied with it, but i may just get back to writing it in the future, but that's uncertain [if asked, I'll probably throw all of it into a chapter, unfinished and all]

Okay! So, I'm accepting requests. All finished requests will be at least 1k words because I don't like three digits (sue me).

Boundariessss

-No smut

Just don't want to write that honestly

-Toxic Relationships [Between the blob and pig, anyhow]

Please no

Love Triangles

I get second-hand embarrassment from that and I hate it

\----

That's literally it, so uh, if you wanna, fire away, ig?

I will write platonic Dreamnoblade too, just because yeah.

Alsoo, if you found this, it's of your own volition, as there are no character tags.


	2. HP AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No thoughts, just Harry Potter brainrot paired with dnb brainrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to burn writer's block at the stake so here comes this

He blearily blinked, the room swinging in and out of focus as he internally flinched at the light. After blinking a couple of times in rapid-fire, he finally adjusted to the light. Techno tilted his head, wincing at the small snapping sound that it made. His brain helpfully provided that the place he was in was in the hospital wing. He’d been here too many times for his own taste, whether it be being the patient himself or visiting a patient. Was it really his fault that Tommy had tried to pull a prank on him by making his sugar quill explode? He’d just been doing it in self-defense, that was all. Finally noticing the warm pressure on his leg, he groaned a bit as he lifted his head to get a glimpse at what was on his leg. A pair of sleepy green eyes awaited him when he looked up, and he had to restrain a chuckle. 

“Hey, Dre,” he muttered, swallowing a bit when he felt how parched his throat was. Dream just sighed, stumbling up to grab a cup of water from a dispenser before walking back and extending it out towards Techno, who gratefully took it. The blond moved back to the chair near Techno’s bedside and watched him drink for a bit.

“You know, you could’ve broken your neck by playing that quidditch move,” Dream berated, completely exasperated when Techno grinned.

“I didn’t though,” Techno pointed out. Dream smacked his forehead, muttering something along the lines of Techno being utterly irksome and an idiot, though Techno knew that was just his way of expressing worry. It made something warm rise up inside of him even as Dream cursed the day he was born. 

“Just hurry up and let’s go. Madam Medelae said you’re alright to go. And, before you ask, no, you don’t have to worry about homework, I’ve already done it for you,” Dream smiled gently as he extended a hand to help Techno up, the other grasping the cup that Techno had long drained. 

“Simp,” Techno rolled his eyes, yet he couldn’t help but smile as the Slytherin just groaned again before Techno allowed himself to be led out of the hospital wing to mild disapprovement from the nurse. 

-

“This situation seems oddly familiar,” Techno observed as Dream glared at him from the bed.

“It’s not my fault that their Seeker played dirty. It’s fine ‘cause I still got the snitch anyway,” Dream muttered under his breath, and Techno laughed. 

“Yeah, at the cost of breaking a leg,” Techno reminded his boyfriend, “By the idiom ‘break a leg’, people didn’t _really_ mean for a person to break their leg.”

“Yeah, but wizards can afford it,” Dream waved a hand dismissively as Techno merely shook his head with a small smile gracing his face. 

“I guess they can,” Techno replied, thinking for a bit, “Magic really does help, unless you’re like Tommy and try to spill magical ink onto my assignments.”

“I’ve gotta help Tommy the next time he wants to pull a prank on you,” something devious lit up in Dream’s eyes, and Techno couldn’t help but shift in his chair a little. 

“My own boyfriend, turning against me?” Techno gasped, rather dramatically, “How much of a bad significant other must I be?” Dream snorted, smiling goofily nonetheless. 

“I’ll admit, not too bad of one. If anything, I’m the bad one,” Dream conceded.

“He finally admits!” Techno declared, tossing a hand into the air in triumph as Dream sighed before relaxing into the hospital wing’s bed. 

“Yes, I do finally admit,” Dream muttered, “Now, lemme get my rest. Concussions really suc-” Dream’s head drooped slightly before he could finish his statement, but Techno caught the gist of it anyway.

-

Thankfully, there were no more injuries weighing down the duo, and it was one of the rare times in which both of the two were away from their respective friend groups. Techno was reading. Like always, yet this time, it wasn’t a school-issued book for once. Dream, on the other hand, was playing with his pet cat which he named Patches. 

“Hey Dream?” Techno asked suddenly, marking the page he read to and grinning like mad.

“Yes, darling?” Dream muttered offhandedly, too absorbed with Patches to notice the words that just slipped out of his mouth. Techno watched while heat rose to his cheeks as Dream’s face also flushed as he looked up at the pinkette. 

“Uhm- wanna duel?” Techno asked lamely, smiling when Dream perked up.

“Hell yes. C’mon bacon,” Dream laughed in reference to Techno’s patronus as he ran off to his dorms to put Patches back. Techno just sighed. 

“At least a pig is better than an eagle,” Techno called, and Dream’s laughter filled the air as the blond stuck out a tongue rather childishly.

“You wish, Techs,” Dream teased, “You wish.”

-

“See, this is why I’ve got a love-hate relationship with our duels,” Dream complained lightly while tightening the gauze around his leg, “It’s exhilarating, yet I hate patching myself up, but then again the adrenaline might make it worth it.”

“Oh I know you love adrenaline,” Techno sighed in reference to the dozens of times Dream had meddled into the Forbidden Forest. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Reminds me,” Dream said thoughtfully, “that I’ve got to go check up on the baby hippogriff in the forest.”

“The actual fuck, Dream,” Techno just stared, completely dumbfounded. 

“In my defense, it wasn’t my fault it managed to get in there,” Dream protested.

“Yes but-” Techno didn’t finish his sentence, instead sighing deeply before resuming, “I can’t really even stop you, can I?”

“Nope, you can’t,” Dream beamed at Techno’s misery. 

“Terrible boyfriend you are,” Techno bit back, although the malice that would’ve been directed to anyone else was glaringly gone. 

“Oh no,” Dream gasped, tossing a hand over his forehead in a dramatic show of offense. 

“Just- c’mon nerd,” Techno sighed, “We do have a hippogriff to check up on, after all.”

“Knew you’d warm up to the idea,” Dream grinned, and was there really anything Techno could say in response to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky but eh


	3. Request I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeforlunch here it is
> 
> not really much of techno simping but SOBS i rewrote this a few times

He sighed, packing up from fixing the bugs that had popped up in the week he’d been gone from the admin screen, smiling benignly as light caught the ring he wore around his neck like a necklace. He wondered how nobody had commented on it yet, considering Dream wasn’t one to wear jewelry ( _”They’ll catch on things, how am I supposed to do manhunts with jewelry on?”_ ) He sighed as he finished patching things up, and began heading back to the town that the Dream SMP had collectively built as their residence outside of filming the roleplay. 

“Ayeee! Big D!” Tommy cheered, bounding over. Dream was eternally grateful that Tommy didn’t have PTSD from the exile roles that Dream and he had had to play because although it was roleplay, it still must’ve stung. 

“Hey, Toms,” Dream laughed lightly, pretending to not notice the way Techno turned to look at him, because he knew he’d blush. He couldn’t help it, honestly. What was he supposed to react with anyhow?

“Wil wanted you to know that he’s calling a writer meeting,” Tommy said, tugging Dream over to the makeshift town hall, which they had transformed into the brainstorming corner for plot lines.

“Sure, sure,” Dream responded lightly, apparently distracted.

“Big D, just hurry up. Wilbur hates waiting, you know?” Tommy motioned towards the structure and Dream let himself be strung along. 

-

Dream was face-down in the snow, making a muffled noise, and Tommy and Techno really didn’t know what was going on.

“Is he screaming?” Tommy asked incredulously, waving rather obnoxiously towards the blond submerged in snow, who was currently making a sound that appeared to be a mix between a wheeze and a melancholy cry. 

“Yeah, Dream’s screaming,” Techno answered offhandedly, and Tommy could see him hiding laughter. 

“I didn’t know going off a big plot point would cause that much- wait- big man, how would you even know?” Tommy asked, arching an eyebrow as Techno just stood there awkwardly, pretending to not hear him.

“Would you look at that? Chat demands I go and wear stilettos,” Techno suddenly interjected.

“Stilettos? Chat’s got really great taste then,” Tommy said, eyes lighting up as Techno trudged to his room, and Tommy really didn’t think it was safe to ask why Techno apparently owned stilettos, much less why they were an unflattering shade of green (‘Chat was insisting, okay?’ came when Tommy gave the pair of shoes a questioning glance).

-

“Why do you even have gold on you at all times?” George muttered as they flew around the End in creative mode. It was the end of a manhunt, and Dream was worn out.

“Yeah, like it was unfair how we died to a piglin, but you escaped with that gold necklace of yours!” Bad made motions towards the jewelry strung around Dream’s neck. 

“I mean, it could’ve fallen while I was speed bridging to the nether portal,” Dream noted offhandedly, toying with the simple gold band.

“Why do you always wear that thing anyways, Dre?” Sapnap asked, building a gold trophy to the side with the help of Bad and George.

“Gift from a friend,” Dream answered, not quite a truth but not precisely a lie. It fell right between those two points. 

“Special someone?” George asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Dream just wrinkled his nose, debating whether to tell them or not. 

“I will neither confirm nor deny that question.” George and Sapnap groaned loudly, and George flew over to poke him, to which Dream dramatically let out a cry of fake pain, setting his friends off into peals of laughter. That subject was only brought for poking fun later on.

-

It was after shooting, and Dream shucked the shackles off with a glare of distaste towards the offending items. 

“They’re so uncomfortable.” Techno just laughed at Dream’s misery before offering a hand and leading him outside.

“C’mon,” Techno said as Dream slowly reached a hand out, “ _Darling_.” The pinkette knew the blond’s face must’ve been fuschia under the mask. It was the only reason Techno felt comfortable flirting in public with him in the first place. It was quite a sight to behold for anyone who knew the two; physical contact from Technoblade was hard to come by, and acceptance of it from Dream’s part was even harder to come by as well. 

“Holy shit, are they dating or something?” Quackity asked, staring at the duo with something resembling awe on his face. 

“Language,” Bad muttered, but not with the force he usually would have spoken with; he was transfixed too. 

“George?” Karl prodded, “Sapnap? Confirm?”

“No idea,” George answered truthfully, “We’ve actually got no idea what the relationship between them is like.”

“What Gogy said,” Sapnap added. 

“Shut it, Snapchat.”

-

“The actual fuck are those two doing?” Wilbur questioned flatly, his gaze locked upon Dream, who was combing and braiding Techno’s hair while chatting lightly with the pinkette. Everyone knew that Techno was quite protective of his hair; he’d almost certainly kill you if you dared lay a finger on it. 

“What do you mea-” Tubbo’s face was priceless as his eyes landed upon the duo, “ _Oh_. How is he not dead again?”

“Okay, the hell is happening?” Tommy cried out, rather exuberantly, but that was to be expected of from Tommy. Phil, Tubbo, and Wilbur watched in horror and fascination as the blond marched over to the pair, who blinked at him for a second or two before answering. The answer must’ve not been very good, for a couple of seconds later the blond teen made some unintelligible hand gestures and stormed away.

“What’d they say?” Phil asked when Tommy sat himself- quite angrily- down upon the grass.

“They told me- the biggest man out there, can you believe it?- to mind my own business!” Tommy looked genuinely miffed, and it took tremendous willpower to not burst out laughing. 

“Reasonable,” Wilbur said, nodding imperiously. 

“No, it is simply not!” Tommy protested, “They were so, so, rude to me, but at least I do know they’ve got a crush on each other.”

“How?” Tubbo asked, interest completely piqued.

“My senses sense something from all my experience from women!” Tommy claimed, nodding righteously, “Yes, I sense something between them.” This time, they couldn’t help themselves. Laughter escaped the lips of Wilbur and Phil, while Tubbo clapped for Tommy. 

“Just you lot wait,” Tommy muttered, “I will end up showing you.”

-

“Hey, Phil?” The winged man turned around at the mention of his name, finding a brunette on the other end of his gaze.

“Yeah, George?” he answered. He didn’t know the brit all that well, so it was a bit of a surprise to him.

“Is it just me or is there something going on between Techno and Dre?” George asked, confusion flashing through his face.

“No idea,” Phil answered honestly, “Why not ask Tommy? He’s pretty close to both Dream and Techno.”

“I already asked him,” George replied, “He just rambled about a plan to set the two up.”

“He _what_?” Phil asked, voice edging on the border between excitement and disbelief.

“Right?” George responded, voice absolutely dripping with skepticism. 

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” Phil said, voice filling with a promise of schemes to come, “Let’s hear Tommy out.”

-

“Why are we here again?” Dream asked Tommy suspiciously.

“Yeah, you told us you had an idea for a plot point, but instead we’re here,” Techno gestured with uncertain movements to the forest that enveloped the trio. It was brimming with life, parrots trilling loudly and crickets chirping quietly. The sun filtered through the leaves, the leaves coloring the once white light into a light hue of green. Tommy shoved both of them onto a platform cleverly hidden behind a few abnormally large leaves. The leaves broke to reveal a wooden platform where the leaves didn’t hide them from the sun, and on the edges were littered with flowers that were reds and pinks and purples. Tommy snickered as he ran off to the edge of the forest, where he knew the rest of the Sleepy Bois and the Dream Team laid in wait. 

“You’ve done it?” Phil asked, mischief shining through his eyes. 

“Hell yeah, big man!” Tommy cheered, tossing a fist up in triumph. 

“We’ve just got to wait now, mm?” Wilbur asked. Tommy just nodded, and the group of five continued to wait.

-

“Tommy,” a voice shook him from the silence that had comfortably set over the group.

“Whoa, what the fuck big man?” Tommy screeched as he jumped about two feet into the air.

“Mind explaining why you did that?” Techno asked, completely disgruntled as Dream rolled his eyes and stretched slightly. 

“I’ve got mosquito bites for days, TommyInnit,” Dream lamented, already itching himself. Tommy laughed.

“Off-topic, and anyway, answer the question guys,” Techno continued.

“Truth or lie?” Tommy asked the group, who just stared back at him with an ‘are you fucking serious?’ look and Tommy just turned back to the duo, “Okay, the truth it is I guess!”

“Yeah, please do tell,” Dream muttered, still itching. 

“We, not just me, mind you, were trying to set the two of you up,” Tommy admitted. 

Silence overtook the clearing as four people waited for Tommy’s inevitable untimely demise, one person nervously tapped his foot, and two people had to restrain themselves from laughing at the irony. The latter part failed.

“Tommy,” Dream choked out, “You couldn’t be more off-target than that.”

“What?” Tommy asked, confusion rising and covering his earlier apprehension.

“We’re literally married though,” Techno deadpanned, and Dream waved to the ring hanging from its silver chain lackadaisically. Shouts of disbelief swirled in the air discordantly for a while, the most prominent one being ‘FUNDY MUST BE DYING; HE PROPOSED TO A MARRIED MAN!’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringes internally
> 
> i can never stand reading my work if its not angst


End file.
